It's Magic!
by cup-in-a-mug
Summary: Hermione and Draco's Commonroom has been raded. The question is by who and why is Draco Malfoy such a saving grace even if he is an asshole?


**DISCALIMER: Seriously, I really don't own anything except this plot.

* * *

**

**Its magic!**

McGonagall had taken it upon herself to set a six foot essay for the Christmas holidays and Professor Binns had decided that some extra reading was in order for his seventh years and had handed out reading lists of recommended novels for holidays. Draco Malfoy had given up with the retched piece of paper half way down the second page and had tossed it into the nearest bin. At least that was one thing off his mind. His Co-head Hermione Granger however, had studiously worked her way down much of list and he had therefore not seen her in days.

Not that he cared. Why should he? What a ridiculous idea. Everybody knows the two are not on speaking terms. It's just that nobody knows why. Something to do with a bathroom incident… I don't know.

So anyway, Draco did not expect the sight that met his eyes as he rounded the corner to the Head's common room. The portrait door stood slightly ajar. Various pieces of clothing, parchments, cushions and pens lay on the floor and THEY WERE HIS BEST DRESS ROBES!

Good lord he was being burgled.

Draco stormed into the common room, wand drawn and sleeves rolled up, ready to blast the little bugger into oblivion. No one was there, but Draco remained rooted to the spot.

"YOU COWARD!! FACE ME LIKE A MAN."

There was a sqwark from inside one of the rooms and out stormed Hermione Granger, piles of books in her hands. Apparently she was attempting to return all the books to the empty bookcase. He ran towards her, catching several of his father's greatest collections as they toppled from the mountain of books.

"Here, I'll help you. Did they take much?"

Hermione wasn't in much of a mood to banter with him and decided that the moral high-ground would be to ignore this remark and continue.

The books were dumped unceremoniously onto a shelf and she walked off without a word, back towards Draco's bedroom. Draco frowned at the disarray of textbooks and fiction. What was wrong with her? HANG ON, HIS BEDROOM?

"GRANGER!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Still no reply. Suddenly several books were flung from the room with a cry of fury. One collided neatly with the Head boy's head. She peered round the side of the door.

"Sorry, did you want something ferret?"

"You just hit me."

"What?"

"You. Just. Hit. Me."

"Oh, well don't worry. There's no harm done. Your colossal ego seems to have cushioned the blow." Draco was not permitted an angry retort however, as Hermione gave a cry of anguish, sinking to the floor and hugging her knees.

He didn't quite know what to do, so just stood there blinking. Damn, girls have serious issues. He cleared his throat awkwardly and took a very small stepped forward.

"I can help you clear this up if you want." Long, pregnant pause. "Surely they didn't take anything of value. Do you even have much worth stealing?" Oh shit, that sounded like an insult. It really wasn't meant to be.

"Stealing?" She looked up suddenly. "My God if it's been stolen I'll strangle someone."

Draco couldn't help feeling that he had missed something.

"My locket, I've lost my locket and it was so bloody expensive. My parents bought it for me last year. I wanted to wear it. It just has to be here somewhere."

There was another pause.

"So, no burglars then."

"Burglars? I can't worry about something like that at a time like this. I HAVE TO FIND IT MALFOY."

"Well, I think you're taking the whole thing very well Granger, considering the circumstances."

"WHAT CIRMCUMSTANCES?"

"Well, the burglars. You might never get it back you know. Probably sold it by now."

"GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF…I MEAN HOW THE HELL DID THEY EVEN GET THE PASSWORD?!"

"Maybe you should just not mention it to your parents."

"MY PARENTS! MY GOD THEY'LL TOTALLY BLOW THIS OUT OF PROPOTION. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Did you make all this mess then?"

Hermione growled angrily. "I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT KNOW MALFOY SO JUST BACK OFF."

"Well…" Draco paused. What was he supposed to say? "Well… lets not over-react about this ok. It's not the end of the world."

"Well, Malfoy, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M _NOT_ DOING! I'M NOT OVERREACTING!"

She scrambled to her feet and resumed her frantic search. Merlin, they needed to catch the train in an hour. What was she gonna do?"

Draco sighed and chuckled to himself (no sneered, Malfoys don't chuckle). He'd leave her to it.

"MALFOY. DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY. YOU NEED TO HELP ME."

"Granger, you are witch."

"Well thank you for that observation. You know what, just shut up and help me…

…please."

Draco blinked stupidly. "Did you just beg?"

"Beg? I would never beg you for anything Malfoy, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY."

"Yes you did."

She was ignoring him again.

"Well, since you asked so nicely Granger…accio locket"

A piece of glinting silver flew towards his hand. He caught it neatly and threw it towards Hermione before strolling out of the common room. He'd leave her to sort out the mess.

Hermione sat stupidly on the ground staring at the locket.

"Oh"

"And Hermione…"

Draco's head peered round the side of the portrait. "…You could probably clear the rest up by magic."

* * *

**A/N its short I know but it was just a little idea I had. feel free ot review and thank for reading.**

**cupinamug**

**xx**


End file.
